Touch display has been developed rapidly and has gradually been developed into a main-trend flat-panel display. At present, the touch display is mostly manufactured by laminating a touch screen having touch control function to a display panel. And the touch screen is often of capacitive sensing, when a finger (or other object) approaches or touches the touch screen, it would influence the capacitance between a drive line and an induction line which intersect each other around a touch point. The position of the touch point can be identified by detecting a change in the capacitance between the drive line and the induction line.
With consumers' requirement for thinning of the touch display, technologists have developed many techniques to produce thinner products with better display quality, wherein one glass solution (OGS) is an important development direction of thinning. OGS is a technique of directly forming a protective film and an inductive layer on the protective glass of the display panel. One sheet of glass simultaneously plays roles of protection and a touch control sensor. The OGS technique has the following advantages: being simple in structure, light, thin, and having good light transmittance. Moreover, due to omission of one transparent substrate and a laminating procedure, the production cost can be saved and the yield of the product can be enhanced.
Currently, the main-trend OGS touch screen structure substantially has a drive line and a induction line formed in the same layer, one of them is a continuous structure, and the other one is an interconnected structure using metal bridging (or ITO bridging), wherein the coating procedure for preparing the metal bridging is one of the factors leading to complicated procedures and difficult control of the product quality. Moreover, such bridging structure easily causes the phenomenon of breakdown at bridging due to ESD (Electro-Static discharge), influencing the touch control function. On the other hand, it is easy to see the whitening phenomenon of metal connection lines of the metal bridging structure under illumination, influencing the transmittance and display quality.